Embracing Fiction
by Calumniator
Summary: Trouble was the name of their game. And as much as Hermione loved her job, it began to wear on her. Then she remembered Luna. And while Hermione loved her job, it couldn't compare to the way she loved Luna.


This was written because my teammates were complaining about the lack of Lumione, and I decided to help remedy that. It's a form of ModernDay!AU: it had to start and end with the word trouble, and the prompts were "Don't lie!", lionhearted, and supernova.

* * *

Trouble was the name of their game. And as much as Hermione loved her job, it began to wear on her. Then she remembered Luna.

And while Hermione loved her job, it couldn't compare to the way she loved Luna.

"I think there might be danger ahead," said Luna, jolting Hermione from her thoughts.

"How much danger?" Hermione trusted Luna's instincts, but getting a straight answer out of her was difficult. A lot of things involving Luna were difficult.

Luna smiled. "On what scale?"

"One to ten," hissed Hermione, placing her hand on the holster hidden inside her coat.

"Hmmm..."

Hermione stopped listening to her; voice were approaching fast as two men rounded a corner.

"Look, I can get you the money in a day or two, I promise it won't take long!"

Hermione peeked past the building they hid behind. The two men were wearing long black coats and had the brims of their hats pulled over their eyes. They couldn't look more suspicious if they really tried.

"Don't lie!" hissed the other ridiculously suspicious man. "You haven't paid me in months."

"Do you think these are our guys?"

"No," said Luna plaintively. "But they're dangerous. Even more dangerous."

Luna wasn't technically a cop. Technically, in the strictest sense of the law, she was- it made Hermione grit her teeth to think of it- a physic. Hermione tried not to think about Luna and her strange, impossible powers because it made her senses hurt and because Luna liked to decorate their apartment with strange, beautiful green plants.

Hermione was a cop. She'd completed her training with flying colors and had a degree in law enforcement, equipped with all the tools to rise through the ranks like a goddamn supernova...but for now she was happy where she was.

Well, not exactly where she was. Not crouched behind a wall hiding from goons who's walked straight out of film noire.

"You know what happened to McNair," said the second guy. "I can do that to you to...although I think I'll skin you first, like I did to Rookwood."

The other man didn't have time to balk as Hermione shot to her feet, gun in hand. They backed away, the first man tripping backwards as the second fumbled for his weapon.

"You're under arrest," said Hermione. "For threatening and extortion." And other things, her methodical mind listing them off as her mind put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out who these men were.

The first man began to run, but then Luna was there, smiling as she tripped him again, his face smashing against his arm. The next time he raised his head his mouth was dripping blood.

When they'd transported the men back to the station and locked them away for the night, filled the paperwork out, and put their street clothes back on, it was nearly morning.

"You forgot the codeword," said Luna conversationally, taking Hermione's hand the moment they were out of sight of the station. "You never forget the codeword."

"Richard the Lionhearted?" said Hermione, blushing as she realized Luna was right. "I never forget...what happened...protocol dictates..."

"I don't mind," said Luna.

"But I do! Forgetting the codeword could cost us our lives, what was I think-"

"Do you want to get some ice cream?"

Hermione stopped talking, and Luna hummed a pretty tune as she led the way to an all night convenience store. The ice chest only had pints of ice cream, but they each got one and bought spoons to go with them. Hermione got vanilla, while Luna got moose tracks. When they opened their cartons she used her plastic spoon to take a chunk out of Hermione's, plopping it down on top of her own with a thick glop.

"I like a little variety," said Luna, in response to Hermione's questioning look.

They walked as they ate their ice cream. It was on the tip of Hermione's tongue to ask where they were going, how long Luna thought it would take,if they needed to pick anything pull...but she didn't. She was finally beginning to learn what it was like to be in love with Luna Lovegood.

They dumped their empty ice cream cartons in a trash bin and went back to holding hands, their palms and fingers wet and sticky.

It was Luna who started the kissing, just as they passed an alley. She leaned up and kissed Hermione on the forehead, pushing back strands of bushy brown hair to kiss both cheeks. It was her nose next. Then she sat back on her heels and tilted her head. Hermione grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the alley, clashing their lips together.

Before Luna, she'd been nothing if not put-together, orderly, and by-the-book. Without Luna she'd also been miserable. With her she watched as the dreamy woman refuted facts and embraced fiction, wincing every time Luna spouted nonsense and waved off science, hating every second of her mess and impossibility...and had never been happier.

Luna Lovegood was an enigma, but most importantly, she was Hermione's enigma.

The kiss continued, Hermione threading her fingers through Luna's wispy blonde hair and pulling her close, feeling her warmth as Luna's eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and held her close, heating her in a way no kiss ever had, in a way she doubted a kiss ever would.

"I love you," she whispered as she drew away, more of an exhale than actual words, so close that she didn't see Luna so much as felt her.

Luna smiled. Hermione could feel the muscles move and stretch against her cheek. "I know," she said. "I love you too. I am grateful every day for your love, even though loving me has never been anything but trouble."

* * *

Didn't really like the way it turned out, but whatever. UuU


End file.
